


Love?

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: Tom Riddle Sr. Is under the Love Potion. Merope has a chance to undo things. Would she though?Hope you like ittt :))))
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Kudos: 4





	Love?

“Tom?”  
I asked, my lips quirked in a smile.  
The potion was starting to kick in, I could see his eyes, the pupils which constricted a moment ago from hatred, swoon into a dreamy stance.  
“Merope?”  
He said my name like he was new to it, ofcourse he was- he didn’t even look at me when I was in that hellish place, now, as I was alone and peaceful at mind, it was only me and him, and him and me.  
He blinked his eyes several times and I knew the potion was working its way in his mind. He tried to take support of his bedstand and I knew he was falling for me- unrealisticly purposely, but yes.. in love with me.

“Where were you all this time?”  
He stepped a few metres away from my face.  
We were inches apart.  
In this close statement, I could see the way his icy blue eyes always crystalline and sparkly, the same which made me dance madly like a ballet dancer swooning on solid ice, the way his cheekbones crinkled with excitement when he was riding a horse or seeing one of those princesses he usually took a stroll with, now crinkled for me- the way his black, jet black and shiny and metallic hair danced when in sweat and looked perfect under the neat combing. His aqualine nose perched properly on his pale skin.. his bit pointy ears which made me lose my breath. And at last, his vibrant pink lips, which I could see , were filled with desperation, to have my ragged ones  
I could see him, his face, his face was all I wanted to see this close all of my life, to spend a day, or even a few hours, so I could atlast have a good night’s sleep. But with my father and cranky brother, it was not possible, I was ever so happy that the ministry arrested them, so I was left alone.. to him.. no.. to have him.

“Tom-“  
I stepped forward, matching his feet angle, he was almost a head up than me, gosh he was tall, he looked so much like a beautiful prince from outside.. he was such a manly person.. his masculinity was heating the room up.

Then, his slender fingers, touched my ragged and dirty arms.. I never had good clothes, never, just this torn apron and flowery little dress beneath, but that wasn’t the prettiest, but his eyes.. under the potion- no- under love for me- told me that it was the most prettiest gown I ever had.  
“I missed you.”  
He said and gripped me in a hug. Was this all a dream? Was I dead? Was I even breathing? I was completely stunned.. I didn’t knew how much potion I gave him, but I was sure it was enough for him to love me for a week or month.. or an eternity if I try to- no. Let’s keep it for a week.

I could feel his body touched to mine, his slender, pale fingers, around my waist and his handsome, chiseled face, buried in my shoulder blades.  
I didn’t say anything for a while- I wanted to see what he spoke.. or was going to speak ahead, but he just breathed against my shoulder which made me do circles in my heart. Oh! This hug! I would’ve given anything in this world of mine to cherish this hug.  
“I’ve-“ I croaked, “I’ve missed you too-“  
He pulled away slowly and his icy blue snowflakes came under my dark ones. He touched his sparkly nose tip to mine and made the hair on the back of my neck stand in alert.

“I love you, Merope.”  
That’s what all he said before he leaned in close.  
Before I figured out that I was going to die frok this.   
His vibrant lips touched mine and we completely held each other in the kiss.

It was beautiful, amazing, something, I was desperately waiting for- the taste of his lips, his self- his touch and hugs- his love… That’s what I was always waiting for.

And as he guided me towards his lavishly stuffed bed, kissing me in between of taking his steps on the soft mattress.. trying to hold me in his arms so he was straddling it…

I knew it was wrong, he was under something for this.. this was against the laws of love.. but..

Love can make you do terrible things.


End file.
